More Than A Thief
by Jurodan
Summary: Red X has lost his belt, but not his talents. When he finds information vital to the Teen Titans, will they trade it for the belt? Continued as In The Mind Of Another.
1. Discoveries And Agreements

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Discoveries And Agreements

Red X snuck down the alley. True, he no longer had the belt, or invisibility, but he had been a thief long before he had taken the suit. Hearing a noise, he dove into the shadows. One of the ugly looking bums who hung out slowly made its way into the alley, apparently searching for something. X shook his head and bypassed the surly looking drunkard making his way to the decrepit warehouse.

When he had first holed up across the street a few weeks ago, he thought something was off with the abandoned warehouse complex next door. Sure, it had fallen into disrepair, and it wasn't in the nicest neighborhood, but he had seen far worse complexes in use. Then there were the homeless people outside. They had never left as far as he could tell, and while he hadn't actually watched to begin with, he grew interested when he saw them making regular searches of the area. They didn't seem to sleep, or eat, or attempt to stay warm during the frigid winter nights. Most people might have dismissed it all out of hand, but X was a thief, and thieves always have their eyes open…

And so, during the middle of a freezing night, Red X put his suit on and headed over. Now here he stood outside of a decrepit building, surrounded by trash and debris. Perhaps he had been imagining things. Still, there might be some useful materials the bums didn't take apart yet. Eschewing the main door, he made his way to the rusting fire escape. Taking a quick look, he decided it would hold his weight… at least he hoped it would. "Only one way to find out…" he mumbled to himself. He jumped at the wall, rebounded off it and grabbed the lower railing using his momentum to swing himself up and over the guardrail. There was a low rattle, and he looked around to see if he had been spotted. Nothing, no one was around.

X smiled to himself and deftly made his way up the old fire escape, making as little noise as he could. All of the windows were boarded shut or walled off. He nodded to himself, there had to be something here. Making it to the top, he looked over the edge and saw a burly looking homeless person standing guard. He ducked as the man twirled to look in his direction. He waited almost a full minute, cursing Robin for stealing the belt and its ability to render its user invisible. Taking a chance, he poked his head up and cursed as the homeless man charged at him.

Leaping over the short embankment that kept the fire escape from reaching the top of the roof he punched the charging bum. His fist hit, and he groaned; it was as if he had hit a steel wall. The man didn't even flinch, and punched X in the jaw and then again in the gut. Red X dropped like a sack of wet cement, and the homeless man lifted him up and over his head, to throw him over the edge of the building. X took this moment to roll out of the man's poor grip. As he used what leverage he could to push himself back and behind the man he felt a sharp pain in his side.

Falling and rolling, he grabbed at his side, where his suit was tattered and he was bleeding profusely from several puncture marks in his side. He winced, but got to his feet. This was no normal bum, to say the least, but he had to finish this quickly. The bum had turned around, and was readying to attack him again when X threw himself into the air and landed a savage hit to the man's jaw. The man stumbled backwards and over the edge of the roof. X's eyes went wide… he had never planned to kill anyone… he ran to the edge of the roof and looked down at the man who was impaled on some of the debris below.

X rolled up his mask, fell to his knees and vomited, "Oh god… what have I done?" he managed to sputter out to himself as he lost the remnants of his dinner. Taking a moment to keep the tears from forming in his eyes he looked down again. That's when he saw it… sparks, coming from inside of the bum's corpse. All thoughts of investigating the building were gone. X tried to control himself as best he could, and made his way down the fire escape and back down to the ground. There he found the man, several metal poles protruding from his gut. X nearly doubled over again, the mere thought that he had done this was sickening. Taking a moment to calm himself down, he slowly approached the corpse. He wasn't sure if it was a morbid fixation or simple guilt that drove him to look into the face of the man, but he had to do it.

He moved close, barely inches away from the man. The pallor had left his face, and his eyes were closed. X closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, because that was all the time he had before the man's arm had grabbed his throat. Eyes went wide with horror; X stared at the man, impaled several times, yet still alive and now throttling the life from him. X would have screamed had he been able to breathe, but all he could do was grab at the man's arm. Even now, when he should be dead, the man's strength was incredible, and he heard strange noises, as parts of his throat started to close up on him. In a state of absolute terror, X activated the sharpened X's on his hands and tore threw the man's arm. Still the hand held his throat strong, and only with the last bit off effort was he able to tear it from him.

Falling backwards, partly in shock, partly in horror, and partly to give himself a chance to breathe, X stared forward. The man hadn't stopped moving, he was trying vainly to pull himself from the metal poles that held him. It was only then that X realized that the man wasn't bleeding. He stared for a moment; the man's arm was still on the ground, still trying to move. "What the hell?" He said, still nursing his sore throat. Picking up the man's arm, he looked at it; the skin was partly torn away revealing the claws that had bitten his side moments earlier. He tore the fake flesh from the arm, revealing electronics and machinery.

X was right… this building was special. All the horrors were being pushed from his mind, what was going on here? What would make these? He thought of all the other homeless people. This was some sort of base, those weren't bums at all; they were machines disguised as men. X bit his lip, and absently put a hand on his wounded side. He stared at the automaton in front of him, still trying to extricate itself… still trying to reach him to kill him. X frowned, he would have to dispatch it to keep his presence here a secret, assuming the machine or the noise hadn't summoned more of these monstrosities. Taking care to look around, he quickly brought down the sharpened edges of the blade down and threw its neck. It struggled for a few seconds longer… then finally ceased moving.

X took stock of his surroundings. He had probably been heard, or worse, spotted. Was he really going to risk going inside the factory, even though he was wounded? He gingerly touched the wounds in his side, several of them where small lacerations, only 2 of them were anything more than flesh wounds. Whatever these things were, they wanted their privacy, and were more than willing to kill him to keep it. Curiosity had killed the cat… but he had always been a bigger fan of dogs anyway. Taking his time, he made his way back up the fire escape.

The roof was clear of anyone, or at least, no one was out in the open. Red X sighed, he wasn't exactly eager to fight another one of them. Stealthily making his way across the roof, he moved from one light fixture to the next… nothing, they had been painted and he wasn't about to shatter a piece of glass to wake up who knows how many of those things. He couldn't see anything through any of them… but it's unlikely they soundproofed the windows. Carefully leaning up against one of the windows, he put his ear to it. The sounds of machinery were all he heard, no other sound.

He took some of his usual tools from his pocket. He knew he was going to regret doing this in the morning, assuming he lived that long. The glass was cut with relative ease, and he carefully removed it to peer inside. The darkness was nearly total inside the building. He could barely make out the machinery, let alone anyone actually inside. Instinct versus nature, would he run or would he venture on to find out what lay inside? Taking a last look at the outside world, he lifted up the small group of glass panels and dove into the darkness.

His landing was amazing, completely dodging all dangers… except when he landed directly on one of the robots. He felt it buckle under him and all he could do was use the force to rebound off, unless he wanted to break his legs. He rolled and, ducking, ran further into the warehouse. There were no sounds outside the huge machines… had they been alerted? What were they making here? He looked around nervously, and then rushed forward towards the machine, staying in the darkness as long as possible until he saw what was being made.

Red X gasped, he was in the factory that produced these blasted machines. He stared at where he had landed, directly where the machine had been. Another automaton stood there; completely oblivious to the fact its predecessor had been crushed and used as a cushion for Red X's fall. None of the robots moved, they stood stock still slowly being moved forward into a larger machine and completely out of sight. Red X moved forward to the machines. "These are the ones that Slade used when he attacked the city…" X murmured to himself, reaching into another pocket for a digital camera…

Morning, the next day at Titan's Tower.

Robin, as always, was the first to rise beating the rooster version of Beast Boy by at least half an hour. He walked into the training room. He ran every morning before breakfast, force of habit carried over since his training before he was a titan. The morning run came through every hallway in the tower, outside, down to the very edge of the island, and back to the training room. He went at his normal, if quick, pace; rushing past the bleary eyed Beast Boy.

"Dude, what are you doing, its six thirty AM!" Beast Boy yelled after him, but Robin didn't have time to reply, as he turned down another hallway and then down the stairs. Reaching the doors to Titan's tower, he smiled, the cold air would be refreshing, as would watching the sun peak up and the first sunlight hit Titan's tower. He made his way to the very edge of the island, the path leading straight into the water, then turned around, and ran back, sunlight hot on his tail. He smiled, he knew he wouldn't beat it to the door, but it was always fun.

Every whimsical thought left his head the instant he reached the door. He hadn't seen it when he was exiting, but returning it was far too obvious for him to see. The sun caught up and passed him, reaching Titan's Tower, and the giant red X on the door. Robin approached cautiously, seeing a bump in the middle of the X. Taking a look at it, he saw it was a simple disk. His hand ever so slowly reached for the disk, being extra careful for any signs of a trap. He had just touched it when Beast Boy sounded off as a rooster. Robin reactively threw himself backwards and growled, "Knock it off, Beast Boy." He mumbled, and removed the disk from the door.

Robin felt numb as he walked back inside. Red X had been his creation. He was the first Red X, and it had led to disaster. Not only had he betrayed his team, he had gone against everything he had ever learned for a single-minded obsession. It had nearly destroyed him. Then someone had stolen the suit and the hellish nightmare had started again. In the end, Red X had saved his life as well as the rest of the Titans, but Robin had stolen the belt that held most of its powers. He still wasn't sure he had done the right thing by taking it.

Robin walked into the operations room as the others were sitting down for breakfast. He waved off their questions, and walked to the computer in the TV. He inserted the disk. For a moment, nothing happened, but just as he was about to remove it in disgust, the screen popped to life, showing odd-looking pictures from inside a dark room. There were pictures of row after row of people in a dark room, all facing the same direction. It took him a moment to grasp what it was, but when he did, he gasped. "These are Slade's robots…" He murmured still in shock. He heard some silverware being dropped on the table and the others rushed over.

"Where did you get this?" Raven asked, watching the screen it stopped at, a shot of the full machine.

"It was on the door… in the center of a giant red X." Robin said, biting his lip.

"Red X? You mean the guy who stole your suit did this?" Beast Boy said, surprised.

Robin nodded; he didn't know what to say, "That's my guess…"

The screen blinked, and the picture disappeared. Red X appeared on the screen, "Hello kid."

Robin growled, "How did you get those pictures?"

Red X watched unfazed, "That's my little secret."

Knots formed in Robin's stomach, "What do you want?"

Red X smiled behind his mask, "Give me my belt back with the fuel to power it and I'll show you where his base is."

"No." Starfire grabbed Robin's arm, "We cannot do this. He is… not good!"

"Oh, isn't that so cute?" Red X said, chuckling.

Robin closed his eyes and bowed his head, slowly grabbing Starfire's hand, "Starfire… this may be our one chance to learn more about Slade. We have to do this."

"And what of the Red X? Does he go free?" She said, an anger rising in her voice that he had not heard in a long time.

"Arrest me and you'll never find Slade's base." Starfire growled at Red X's comment.

"You are not a good person!" She shouted, but Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

Robin looked at the screen, frowning, "X… can you give us a moment, the team will have to discuss this."

"What is there to discuss man? We can't do this!" Cyborg said loudly, making sure Red X heard him.

"Yeah, why should we trust him?" Beast Boy said, arms crossed, looking at the screen.

Red X shook his head, "If I'm not mistaken, I pulled your fat out of the fryer, literally. Remember, Doctor Chang and his disintegration ray?"

"Oh yeah…" Beast Boy said, biting his lip, and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Raven, what is your opinion?" Starfire asked, looking over at the robed girl.

"I… think we should do this. I am not happy that he will receive his belt… but Slade has tried not only tried to take over the city, he's tried to kill us, and he used Terra…" She winced and looked away, knowing she had made a mistake mentioning Terra's name.

The smile on Beast Boy's face faded, as did his doubts. The memory of betrayal and a broken heart were all he needed to accept Red X's return for Slade's downfall. "I'll accept the offer."

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, then at Starfire and then nodded, "I will too… sorry Star…"

"Robin we cannot do this." Starfire looked around at her friends who were watching Red X on the screen, "We are not supposed to make deals with bad people…"

Robin bowed his head, "Starfire… there are different types of bad people… Slade is a much worse person than Red X would ever be…"

"Trade one evil for another?" Everyone was slightly surprised at Starfire's comment, as she stood her ground, "I do not think we should do this."

Robin looked to the rest of the team. They nodded in agreement. He looked at her, "Starfire… we have to do this… it might be…"

"And if it is not?" she asked, cutting him off.

"And if it is not then Red X will be going to jail." Robin said, looking at the screen.

Red X shrugged, "I'll keep my end of the bargain if you keep yours."

Robin sneered, "Fine, we're agreed. Where do we meet?"

"Just keep your eyes open, kid. Don't look for me, you wont find me. I'll find you." The screen went dead.

"I do not feel this is right…" Starfire started but Robin shook his head and walked away.

Red X sat at his computer, smiling as he lifted the freshly created CD. "Didn't suspect a thing…" Red X looked at the CD, marveling at how easily he had just captured some of the Titan's most vital secrets; including Cyborg's schematics… it was almost as easy as stealing from Slade. He stared at the disk for a moment longer, even after the computer's screen had revealed a masked man with one eye covered.

"Did you convince them?" Slade asked in his oddly monotone voice.

Red X smiled, "I did much more than that Slade. I got you a new toy to use against them… one of their own."

Slade's eye widened ever so slightly, "Excellent… you truly are a talented thief. When should I expect it?"

"When I get it to you." Red X said, still looking at the disk.

Slade's eye narrowed and his voice grew harsh, "And when should I expect the Titans?"

Red X looked at the computer screen absently, "When I tell you." He said, and closed the view screen. X smiled to himself, he still had some things to attend to…


	2. Under False Pretenses

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The Titans sat around uncomfortably. Starfire had went to her room, Robin had simply growled when they Beast Boy had tried to start a conversation, Raven was busy reading a book, and Cyborg was recharging. Robin was lost in thought, the argument with Starfire didn't sit well with him, and it was not often that Starfire got so upset to begin with, but she had stomped out in protest after they agreed to take Red X's deal. It also irked him that Red X, the new Red X, had succeeded where he had failed. The waiting was driving him out of his mind. He folded his arms, put one leg on the other and began twisting his foot in air as he waited impatiently.

"Perhaps you should train?" Raven said, not looking up from her book.

"I already did my exercises." He snorted in reply and the room was silent for another moment. Robin broke the silence he had created, "Three days…" It was as if Robin couldn't take it any longer, he snapped, foot hitting the floor and fist hitting the table, "THREE DAYS WE'VE BEEN WAITING! WHERE IS HE?!" He snarled, causing Beast Boy to lunge back in his seat, while Raven sat, continuing to read her book.

"Dude, chill! He said he'll come and he's going to come, he wants his… your… the belt back." Beast Boy said, a sour look on his face.

"That's not it! It's Slade… he's still operating! And we're sitting here waiting for…"

Raven closed the book and put it down, "Robin, you have to control your emotions. If Red X is telling the truth and Slade really does have a base mass producing robots, we're going to need to destroy it, and having a temper tantrum is not going to help things."

Robin snarled, "Slade could be getting ready to take over the city at this very moment and you want me to be calm? How can you possibly expect me to be…"

"Because you're the only one who is so utterly fixated on Slade that you nearly died fighting him in your mind." Raven said, cutting him off.

Robin paused, lowered his head ever so slightly and walked towards the door, "I'm going to go train."

Beast Boy turned and watched him leave and waited until the door closed, "… I so pity that punching bag."

Red X watched Slade's newly redesigned and upgraded robots roll down the conveyor belt. Slade looked at them with a discerning eye. "Very good…" One of the first upgraded robots walked forward, Slade turned his attention to it and Red X smiled. This was going to be an interesting night, to say the very least.

"I would like you to see the first test of my newly… enhanced robots." Slade said, not looking at Red X. If this truly worked, he'd be able to dispose of the titans this very night. Slade eyed X cautiously. After his other apprentices had failed, he had given little thought to getting a new one, and this Red X was far too independent to fit his needs. He would have to break him of that. Red X had his merits, bypassing Titan security and stealing Cyborg's schematics had been a feat that even Terra had been unable to accomplish, and she had lived with them.

"So… how are you going to test them?" Red X asked, watching patiently.

Another one of Slade's drones walked forward, slowly at first but then faster, moving at full tilt, claws bared to rip into the newly constructed automaton. It was within five feet when the new robot whirled and punched it in the gut, ripping out its internal systems. More of Slade's older model robots moved to attack, the new one watched as they circled it, then, in unison, charged. Their claws met air, as the new creation leapt into the air, then landed heavily on two of them, crushing them. A third slashed at it, but was beheaded in a deft motion. The final robot lunged at it in a final desperate attack, only to have a massive hole put in it as the new robot used its sonic cannon for the first time.

"The entire system has been reconfigured, not only does it have improved weaponry, it's structure is far more durable and lethal… the Titans won't stand a chance." Slade said, eyeing the thief beside him.

Red X smirked beneath his mask, "I think I'll go fetch them… I think they've waited long enough for this." He said, and left. Slade watched him leave as he had entered, slinking away into the shadows.

Robin slammed his fist into the punching bag, followed by a swift twirling kick, followed by a jump kick and another punch. The bag ruptured under the pressure, tearing and releasing some of the white foam inside. Robin looked at it and took in a heavy breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. He'd been doing this for well over an hour and this was the third punching bag he'd busted open. Thoughts of fighting Slade again danced threw his head… he wasn't sure if he was angry that Slade was still alive or pleased he would be able to fight him again.

"My, my, for someone who trains so much your equipment is in shabby condition." The voice echoed threw the otherwise empty room and Robin sighed.

"Red X, I should probably ask how you got into Titan's tower, but I somehow doubt you'll cooperate."

Red X peeked his head around from the other side of the punching bag to see Robin frown. "You'd be right, of course, because our deal is already arranged."

Robin stared at him, barely suppressing his rage, "What took you so long?"

"I had some errands to do, laundry, food run, goodie run, set my cable…" He chuckled, "Now you know how it feels to miss something that so rightfully belongs to you."

"When this is over, we are going to catch you X…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm assuming you want your other buddies to tag along to blow the place up, so I suggest you go get them." Red X shrugged and motioned towards the door behind him.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you X…."

"Yeah… I'm sure, now can you hurry this up?" X said waving his hand in front of him as if waving him on.

Robin twitched in reply and walked out the door into the darkened hallway pulling out his communicator, "Titans, meet in the operations room… Red X has arrived."

"So, you hate Slade? I mean… I know you're all goody goody…" X paused, "well, except for when you were in this suit of course…" Robin growled and X chuckled, "but why do you hate this guy so much?"

"He's evil." Robin said, and went quiet.

"Oh… so he's evil… ok… then what makes you completely and utterly hate him compared to any of the other uniformed rejects you jump kick to the face every once and a while?"

"Slade nearly took over the city, he's hurt my friends, he tried to control me, and because of him the city was nearly destroyed! Does that answer your question?" Robin said, straining to keep his voice from reaching a yell.

"I guess I can understand that." X shrugged, and they continued walking towards the operations room.

They walked in silence until they reached the door. Just as Robin was about push the button to open it, Red X grabbed his wrist; "I have another question for you Robin. If those are the reasons you hate Slade, then why do you hate me?" Robin opened his mouth to reply, but X pressed the button and walked inside, leaving Robin frustrated at the door.

Starfire fixed him with a steely gaze and the others watched him carefully. He walked up to Starfire, arms wide open waiting for a second before chuckling, "What? No hug?' She growled but he had already moved past.

"Exactly how did you get inside without setting the alarm off?" Raven queried, watching him with a deadpan stare.

"Oh look, Robin, someone else thinks like you." He said, pointing to Raven who continued to stare at him.

"Everyone ready?" Robin said ignoring him.

"Oh no, you show me the belt and the Xenothium first before I even think of leaving this room." X said, and slumped down on the couch next to Beast Boy who growled ominously.

With a snort Robin took out the belt, "Here's the belt."

"And the Xenothium?" X asked, raising an eyebrow visibly even with the mask.

"It's taken care of." Robin replied stubbornly.

"Oh, I see. Then you can forget it. Arrest me, but find Slade on your own." X said, holding his hands out.

Robin closed his eyes, fists shaking in frustration, and then motioned to Raven, who quickly revealed a vial of red liquid. "Xenothium ore." She said quickly, and then pulled it back under her cloak.

"I want one of them now."

"No."

"Fine." He held his hands out again, and the Titans stared at him, "One of them now, for insurance."

Robin took a step towards him, belt in hand and his other hand balled up into a fist when Starfire blocked his path, "Please, please do not do this."

"Starfire… please… don't make this any harder than it already is…" He said looking away towards Red X.

"Ah… a lover's quarrel… cute, isn't it?" X said, nudging Beast Boy in the ribs.

Robin sneered at X but Starfire stood her ground, ignoring the barb, "Please, Robin, do not do this."

Robin stared down at the floor, more than a little disgusted with himself, "Star… I have to…"

Starfire lowered her head and stepped out of the way not saying another word. Robin took a few steps forward and held the belt out. Red X got up, walked over and grabbed onto the belt, but Robin didn't let go. Instead, he pulled the belt close and moved himself forward so his face was inches from the masked thief, "If this turns out to be a hoax, not even invisibility will be enough to keep me from catching you."

"I guess you're not going to be coming after me then." X said, and yanked the belt from Robin's grasp. With a deft motion he put it on, "Good, fits perfectly. Well then, let's go." Red X moved past Robin and Starfire, quickly reaching the door. "Try to keep up."

The Teen Titans followed X who was driving a speedboat, which unsurprisingly, had been registered as stolen earlier in the day. He was going far too fast to be safe, but he occasionally turned around to make sure they were still following.

Robin sat at the helm of the Teen Titan's boat closely following, while the others sat behind him in silence. Robin watched as Red X turned around again, making sure they were still behind him, the skull mask he had once worn hid another man's face. Robin knew Slade posed a bigger threat than Red X ever would, it was obvious to everyone. Still, remembering what Starfire had said three nights ago, when Red X had first made his offer. 'Trade one evil for another.'

Red X looked back again, the Titans were following close behind. He smiled and looked back ahead, seeing the highly deteriorated downtown warehouse district. It was still a ways off, but he slowed down anyhow, this region probably wasn't the safest for high-speed travel on boats… seeing as some of the old wooden docking piers had been in this area. He sped past an old mooring post, barely noticing the decaying wood in the darkness.

Starfire gasped seeing the pole sticking up in the water and Robin spun the wheel, veering off to the side to avoid some of the wood ahead. He looked ahead to where Red X's boat sped between two narrow posts and then stopped at the remnants of an old pier. Robin looked back to the others who watched the water carefully as he slowly progressed towards the blackened and tarred wood. Finally reaching it Robin saw Red X standing there waiting impatiently, tapping his foot softly against the wood.

Robin jumped up out of the boat and onto the pier, quickly grabbing the advancing Red X, "YOU NEARLY GOT US KILLED BACK THERE!"

"Oh please metal man has got to have built in sonar in him somewhere." He said, indignantly.

Robin's grip shifted and he lifted Red X by the small amount of slack the suit had. "His name is Cyborg, not metal man, and no he doesn't have sonar, and if you try another stunt like that the deal is off." Robin said in a hushed yet threatening tone and then released Red X who wiped himself off without another word.

The others watched the exchange, and then at each other. Cyborg looked at Red X and then at Robin then, in a most reluctant manner got up, "…uh… Robin."

Robin whirled and Red X smiled expectantly. "What Cyborg?"

"I… sorta do have Sonar." Cyborg said and scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

Before Robin even got to say a word, he heard X clear his throat, "Does that mean I get an apology?"

Robin turned around, twitching, but just as he opened his mouth to yell, X cut him off again, "Apology accepted." He said smiling widely, then turned and walked down the pier.

Starfire got off the boat and moved close to Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Robin…"

"Don't. Just… don't." He said ignoring the frustration on her face, taking a few steps forward before hearing the large splash from behind. Turning, he saw a hole in the pier as Raven and Beast Boy stared down into it.

"CYBORG!" Robin rushed forward to the hole, and sighed with relief at Cyborg who looked none too happy who was neck deep in water.

"And now my sonar is actively telling me I'm surrounded by fish." Cyborg said, trying his best not to get angry. He looked up as Raven started uttering mystical words lifted him, dripping wet, from the bay and then levitated him over to the solid stone sidewalk where Red X was laughing himself sick

Finally calming himself down, Red X looked up to the wet Cyborg, "Sorry, I guess I gave you too much credit metal head, I never thought you might actually jump onto a rotting wood pier." Cyborg sighed and shook his head, but Robin stepped forward.

"I told you to call him Cyborg." Robin said in a low growl.

Red X paused, and put a hand to his chin, "Actually, if memory serves me right, you told me not to call him metal man, which, if you will note, I did not call him. I believe another apology is in order."

If it were not for Cyborg grabbing Robin's cape, Red X would have been on the ground as Robin had leapt at him at that very moment. Instead when Robin had launched himself forward his cape suddenly sent him snapping backwards and he had fallen down on the ground with a dull thud. "Dude. Chill, he's just trying to get you angry."

Red X nodded, "I think I'm doing a good job, too, don't you think metal head?" Not waiting for a response, he turned and started walking down the road motioning for the Titans to follow.

Robin got up glaring at Red X and then at Cyborg who sighed and walked forward. But before Robin could take another step forward, a hand fell on his shoulder. He growled, "Starfire I…" he stopped when he saw Raven looking at him impassively.

"You need to calm down, now." She said sternly.

"Red X has been making fools of us the entire night and you want me to calm down?!"

"Red X is the least of our concerns if he's telling the truth."

"Oh, I didn't know the two birdies hung out." Red X said, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently arms crossed on his chest.

Robin turned and growled, but Raven shook her head and walked forward, "How far are we from the base."

"Not far little miss darkness, keep that Xenothium handy for me, will you?" He said, cocking his head to the side and then continuing.

The streets were dark and silent, and the few people who were still out eyed them from alleyways. With the notable exception of Raven, the Titans watched the eyes warily. Red X finally stopped outside of a large warehouse, worn down and damaged warehouse. "This is it…" He said and took a few steps towards the gate. The bums on the inside of the gate looked up and away from their burning trash can. Red X opened the gate and stepped inside, once again motioning for the Titans to follow. "Come on you sissies, don't just stand there, we're almost there."

The literal and figurative bum rush came suddenly and Red X barely dodged as the bums who were moments before standing at the trash can lunged forward with surprising ferocity. The Titans were shocked for a second, but became acutely aware of what happened when one of them bowled Beast Boy over. Robin reacted quickly, sending his foot twirling and into the second man's gut. Raven opened her mouth to shout her incantation, but the words came far too late as she was bowled over slamming hard into the ground. Cyborg and Starfire grabbed the men from their struggling friends and tossed them off. The bum Robin hit stumbled backwards a few feet then charged again. Robin jumped forward and kicked him in the chin, sending him spiraling backwards and into Red X… or more accurately, the X shaped blade on his wrist.

The bum grabbed at the spike that stood threw his chest for a moment as the Titans stood stock still in horror. Red X pulled back violently, sending the man slumping forward and to the ground in a heap. Red X shook his head looking at him, but before he could make another snide remark, Cyborg lifted him up by the neck, "YOU JUST KILLED A MAN!"

Red X grasped at Cyborg's arm trying to loosen the enraged Cyborg's grasp. He twisted violently, kicking air, gasping for breath, his eyes wide with shock. Cyborg released X, shocked and more than a little afraid at the length he had gone.

X fell to the ground and crawled back a few feet, grabbing at his throat, greedily sucking in air, "HE'S NOT HUMAN YOU IDIOT!" X snarled, pointing to where the bum lay on the ground.

"… He's not? Cyborg said utterly confused.

"AREN'T HUMANS SUPPOSED TO, OH, BLEED?!" X snarled, getting back to his feet.

Cyborg looked at the man on the ground and lifted him up, revealing nothing inside besides damaged machinery; he stared at it for a moment then smiled more than a bit relieved, "Uh… sorry?"

Red X grabbed at his sore throat turned and moved closer to the building, "Unlike you fools, Slade posts guards to watch his place…" He glared back at them, "What did you think of me? Did you really think I would murder someone?" The Titans looked between each other for a moment and X sneered in disgust, "Whatever… just come on… we probably made enough noise he knows you're coming…"

They reached the main door and X stopped, "Here's my stop."

"What do you mean your stop?" Robin asked watching him warily.

"I'm not going in." X replied nonchalantly.

"Oh you're going in, otherwise no Xenothium." Robin said, pointing at him.

"What do you want from me? I took you to the place, the door is right here!" X said, swinging his arm towards the door.

Robin shook his head, and folded his arms across his chest. "Then why can't we hear anything?" He looked over to where Cyborg stood, carefully watching X as well, "Cyborg scan for heat signatures."

Red X sighed, "He's locked this place up tight, it was only because those bums never seemed to go anywhere that drew my attention to the place."

Cyborg shook his head, "Robin, I can't see anything, X is right, this place must be lined with lead or something."

Raven looked at him calmly, "Then how are we supposed to get in?"

Red X chuckled, "Actually, I'm surprised you haven't blasted your way in already, planning never seemed to be your forte." Robin growled.

"How did you get in?" Starfire asked quietly uncertainty obvious in her voice, and the other Titans stared at her causing her to look away.

X shook his head, "Little miss goody goody finally speaks, and with the best question of the bunch as well. I'm surprised." The Titans scowled at him but he chuckled, "Simple, I snuck in, from the roof."

"Then why'd you lead us to the front door?" Robin growled.

"You're not the stealthiest bunch, and I don't think that roof is strong enough to support metal head anyway. If you want, go ahead."

Robin stared at him for a moment, "Raven, can you get me up there?"

Raven nodded put her hands forward and slowly recited her mystical words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" A small black disk appeared beneath Robin and he was elevated to rooftop level.

"Nice trick by the way." Red X said, watching Robin.

She looked at him, "Just remember who has the Xenothium." Red X nodded and held his hands up.

Robin yelled and a bum fell from the rooftop landing heavily on the ground between Raven and X. Red X and Raven both stumbled backwards, as bits of the machinery escaped the shattered façade of a man. Starfire launched herself into the air, followed by a bird form of Beast Boy.

Robin swung his staff at the advancing bums, hitting one of them in the knee and knocking him to the ground. Another one charged, and like the first, he ducked and flipped it over the edge. The airborne machine became little more than a sack of cement falling to earth. Unfortunately Beast Boy was directly beneath him, and didn't have time to react. Beast Boy was hit and dragged to earth while Starfire lunged upwards to aid her embattled friend Robin.

Robin jumped back as another one of them swiped at him, nearly loosing his balance and falling off only to be pulled skyward by Starfire. He sighed, and she let him down a few feet from the edge, using her eyebeams to blast one of the other bums who tumbled back and over the edge. The last bum was trying to stand, but Robin had busted threw it's knee. With a swift overhead slam with his staff it hit the rooftop and stayed there.

"Thanks Starfire." She blushed a little.

"Robin, I know I do not like the Red X, but you were right… Slade is more dangerous." She said, bowing her head slightly.

Robin felt a small knot form in his stomach, "Starfire, look, I'm sorry I should have listened to you before…"

Red X cut him off, hovering slightly over the edge of the building, "You should also apologize to Beast Boy, you tossed three goons on him." Robin turned, not sure whether he should be angry or concerned, but Red X held up a hand, "Don't worry, the jolly green birdbrain is fine… just a little out of it. Then again, he's normally out of it from my understanding."

Robin scowled and X jumped onto the roof proper, "You never said there would be guards."

X shrugged, "You never asked, kid."

"You are a bad man." Starfire said in the angriest tone she could muster.

"I prefer the term not-so-self-righteous, thank you very much." He said and looked over his shoulder to where Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were now hovering at the edge of the rooftop. "Yo, metal head, think you can do this without crashing threw? Although it's not like we haven't announced our presence several times already…" He said shaking his head a little.

Cyborg sneered and stepped on the roof tentatively, nodding to Raven when he had made sure he wouldn't fall threw.

"So, where did you enter from last time?" Robin asked, keeping himself as calm as possible.

"The window at the far side, I cut a whole threw but couldn't see in, so I opened it up and leapt in. I landed on the conveyor belt with the things."

"You landed on the conveyor belt?" Raven said, eyeing him warily, "How did you get away?"

"They were being processed, unfinished, and not exactly aware, thankfully." X said, walking towards the window in the roof, "If you don't trust me, take a look, you have all the hocus pocus stuff to you."

Raven shook her head, "My magic is far more than mere side show, X, you don't want me to show you."

"You're right, I don't. The only thing I want from you is the Xenothium." He said indignantly.

"Raven, can you check inside?" Robin asked, still watching X who was standing at the window he had entered threw previously. Raven didn't even bother replying, sinking into shadows and into the roof.

Raven's head peaked out of the other side of the roof, where she quickly took stock of her surroundings. She could clearly hear the machines making noise, but it was so dark she couldn't make them out. She looked for any source of light in vain, then with a frown, pulled herself back into the shadow and reappeared on the roof. Robin watched her, "Well?"

Raven shook her head, "I heard the machines, but I couldn't see anything, it's completely dark."

"And, yes, before you ask me another stupid question, my camera has a flash setting, so that's why I could take the pictures, now can I get my Xenothium?" X said, folding his arms across his chest. They scowled at him, but he didn't seem to notice, only outstretching his hand towards Raven, "Thanks for holding it for me."

"Raven… give it to him." Robin said, looking at her utterly disgusted with himself. Raven pulled the Xenothium out and gave it to X.

Red X smiled, then put the fuel into his belt hurriedly, which vibrated slightly and the belt buckle flashed a vibrant red color as it reactivated. "Well then, it's been a pleasure…" he looked between the Titans, none of whom seemed amused, "well, for me anyway."

Red X started walking away when Robin put himself directly in his path. "We are going to catch you X, remember that."

X shrugged, nimbly stepping around Robin, "Be seeing you then…" Before Robin could make another comment, X pressed the button on his belt and disappeared.

Robin closed his eyes and stood stock still for a moment, doing his best to contain his growing rage. Exhaling deeply he walked to the window, "Lets get this over with."


	3. Trust Me

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Red X stopped at the edge of the roof, taking his time to watch the Titans go to the window and slink inside as quietly as they could. Unsurprisingly, it was far less quiet than it should have been, Cyborg having to be held up as the roof started to give beneath him as he walked to the window. It might have been comical if it wasn't so utterly pathetic. X shook his head and back flipped off the building soundlessly.

Robin was the first inside; slipping threw the window and landing hard on the conveyor belt in between two robots, but not making much sound. Starfire flew in between the window, followed by Beast Boy and Raven and then finally Cyborg who was hovered in by Raven's powers. Robin looked at the machines between him, X was right, they weren't responding in any way, they weren't finished… but they looked different. He held up his hand for quiet as the team slowly descended to the ground around him.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked as quietly as he could.

"I don't know… just something's wrong." Robin said, moving from the one he was looking at to the next one, and moving on the line with the conveyor belt.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, looking around, scanning the machines warily.

"Cyborg… give me some light." Robin asked, as he jumped down from the conveyor belt.

"Robin, are you sure that is wise?" Raven asked, looking at him, "If anyone is watching…"

"Something is wrong with these robots, I can't see it in the dark, I need some light, it'll only be a few seconds." Robin replied, staying as silent as he could.

Cyborg stood between the two, watching as Robin slowly nodded, then opened up the small flashlight on his shoulder. The light flickered into existence and they stared at the machines. The light reflected off of the blue and white cross-mesh of circuitry that served as it's outer skin. It took everyone a second to respond, but where quiet had reigned seconds before yelling took over. "HE STOLE MY BLUEPRINTS!" Cyborg yelled pointing at the machinery, the human half of his face turning beat red.

"Cyborg, calm down." Robin said, taking a step away.

"HOW DID SLADE GET MY BLUEPRINTS?!" Cyborg continued shouting, oblivious to the other Titans' dismay.

"It's very simple really…" The lights came on suddenly, nearly blinding the Titans who were completely surrounded by hundreds of robots with glistening white and blue circuitry.

"Slade…" Robin growled in a low tone.

Slade stood above them, his eye narrowed, "… my new apprentice got them for me."

The Titans stared at him for a moment and then Red X suddenly appeared, "Hi kids. Surprised to see me?"

Robin snarled, "X!" The other Titans fixed him with steely glares, "You tricked us!"

X moved to the edge of the platform, leaning on one knee, "Oh please, kid, you didn't trust me from the beginning." he said cynically.

"Enough. Destroy them." Slade said coldly, moving to his apprentice's side.

The first wave of robots charged the Titans. Robin took out his bo staff and began whirling it to draw them in closer while Cyborg charged the machines that mocked his existence. Starfire launched star bolt after star bolt at them, using eyebeams to destroy them. Beast Boy changed into a rhinoceros and charged while Raven hovered above and began chanting.

Cyborg smashed the first one he saw, and fired a sonic blast into a second one, tearing up its insides. One of them lunged on him, but he threw it off and into a wall. A sonic blast hit Cyborg in his side hurling backwards into a wall. He growled, but another blast hit him in his chest hit him sending him back into the wall. He stayed there, where he had made the indent, then collapsed onto his hands and knees.

Raven finished her chant of 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' and a wave of darkness spread from her hands smashing into a group of three robots that were attacking Cyborg. More sonic bursts issued from around her and before she could truly react one had hit her and she was sent spiraling out of the air and landed hard on the ground skidding across the floor. Robin rushed to her side, grabbing and lifting her as a boot landed heavily where her head had been moments before.

Robin ducked, holding Raven close, and rolled to avoid another blast, "Raven, are you ok?"

Raven winced in pain, and rubbed her head, "I'm fine, help Cyborg." She said, as she got up. Robin nodded and rushed forward towards Cyborg, who still lay on his side, clutching his stomach where he had last been hit. Starfire hovered above, firing more star-bolts, while Beast Boy circled around rending arms and legs from the machines while ignoring the majority of their attacks, making a clear path for Robin to follow to reach their wounded companion.

From his platform above, Slade watched the Titans back themselves into a corner intently. Red X starred at his new master intently, "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Slade turned to his new apprentice, eye narrowing, "The Titans are about to be destroyed. No one will be able to stop me."

"That's not what I was talking about." X said, and pressed the button on his belt, disappearing.

Meanwhile, Robin almost reached Cyborg's side when Beast Boy was hit in the horn by one of the blasts, knocking his head to the side. Another blast hit him in the head and he was sent him crashing to the floor, transforming back into his human form. Robin grabbed him and threw himself forwards as another blast flew by. Starfire yelled and destroyed another machine, dodging as quickly as she could between the sonic bursts, until one finally landed hitting her in the stomach and sending her flying backwards and into the wall directly above Cyborg who she fell on as he began to stand. Robin looked back to see Raven's shield shatter after a seemingly endless tide of sonic bursts hit it. She was sent flying as she was hit heavily in the chest by a direct blast.

Robin looked back towards Cyborg and Starfire who were being fired upon even though they were already on the ground. The sound of a sonic cannon opening caused him to turn. One of Slade's robots was directly in front of him, the cannon directed at his head. Robin tried to throw himself away from the blast but didn't have the time. But it wasn't a sonic blast as he was expecting. The machine's arm exploded without warning, followed by several of the robots that were firing upon Starfire and Cyborg.

Robin looked up, and found a hand waiting for him, "Surprised to see me?" Robin stared at Red X, who stood in front of him, offering a helping hand.

"Whose side are you on?" Robin groaned, still hurting from the concussion of the robot's explosion.

"My own. But working with you is just oh so fun, kid." More of the robots were exploding as their canons seized up and self-destructed. Robin growled, then grabbed X's hand.

Slade starred for a moment at his apprentice helping Robin up. More of his robots were self-destructing. Slade's formed a fist with one hand, then pointed forward at them, "Destroy them all!" He shouted. More of the robots flooded into the room, just in time to be hit by a massive explosion as one of the machines that produced the robots exploded. He looked at it for a moment then looked down at the Titans and found Red X waving at him.

Robin ran towards Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg as the explosion wracked the building. Red X smiled and waved at Slade who had fixed him with an angry stare. Chuckling to himself, he looked at the exploding machine. His heart dropped for a moment as he saw something on the ground, the mage girl, Raven. "Son of a…" he growled to himself and dashed towards her, dodging sonic bursts from the remaining robots and the flaming wreckage from the machine. Reaching Raven after ducking under a chunk of twisted burning metal, Red X heaved her from the floor and ran as a wall of machinery fell with a thundering crash, shattering the cement where it landed. Sighing with relief Red X lowered her to the floor.

The other Titans rushed to her side, and Red X took a step back, taking a look to see if Slade was still standing above them. He wasn't. Red X shook his head, "Not my job…" He turned to look at the Titans to find Cyborg's canon directed at his face.

"You gave him my blueprints." Cyborg said, his voice filled with venom.

"I gave him faulty blueprints, not yours." X said indignantly, pointing to the smashed machinery around him.

"Fine, you STOLE my blueprints." Cyborg said, snarling.

"And if you want me to stop him from figuring out what I did to them, I suggest you let me get them back." Red X said, taking a brief look at Raven before Cyborg moved the blaster to cover his view again. "Do you even know if she's ok?"

Cyborg frowned and took a second to look back at Raven; she was starting to sit up with Starfire and Beast Boy supporting her. When he looked back Red X was already gone. Cyborg growled, but was stopped by Robin, "Don't worry about X, we can still catch Slade. Star, Beast Boy, get Raven back to Titan Tower." He said quickly.

The Titans stared at Robin reluctantly, and Starfire spoke up, holding her arm, "Robin, should we not leave? The base has been destroyed…"

Robin balked; looking at the place Slade had been standing moments before, "I know I can catch him, come on Cyborg."

Cyborg looked over at Starfire who bit her lip then lifted Raven to her feat, "We'll take her back to the Tower…" Beast Boy nodded, putting Raven's arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Cyborg, we're loosing time!" Robin said and rushed off.

Slade slammed his fist into the wall in front of him, scowling beneath the mask. Red X had not only failed him he had tricked him. That treachery would not go unpunished.

"My, you have quite the temper Slade." Red X's voice echoed threw the blackened room.

"You are going to pay far more for betraying me than you would ever believed possible thief." Slade said coldly.

"Probably not the first person to think that today Slady-boy…" X said and chuckled.

Slade smirked behind his mask, eye narrowing, as he said, "Arrogance is your downfall." Slade shook his head and launched himself forward in the direction the voice came from.

Robin dodged down a small hallway, yet another hallway Cyborg thought to himself. Robin didn't know where he was going, but this was like going through a maze with no end. They had reached the ledge that Slade had been on earlier but the tunnel that they had entered was enough to make Cyborg's head spin. Still Robin wasn't giving up. "This way Cyborg, hurry up!" Robin yelled, not even bothering to turn around to see if Cyborg was following him at this point.

Cyborg shook his head and continued, "Robin I don't think…" but before he could finish talking the floor beneath him had given way and he had fallen into a small room. It took a moment before he got up, rubbing his head and taking stock of his surroundings. "Oh dang…" He said as dozens of Slade's robotic mockeries charged him. "Robin you take…" He looked to his side, to where Robin probably should be standing, and where he was noticeably absent, "…I'm gonna have to speak to him about that…" Cyborg murmured to himself then charged into the robots.

Robin, meanwhile, continued rushing down the halls, blindly dodging down another and another. He would find Slade; he wouldn't let him get away, not again, not after everything that had happened. He didn't even notice Cyborg was gone.

Red X weaved between Slade's punch and the follow up kick, "You certainly are persistent, aren't you, Slady-boy."

Slade took out his staff and it sprung outwards from the size of a coin to nearly as tall as he was, "You are about to find out, apprentice, the price that traitors pay." He swung it at Red X's legs.

Red X made a quick jump over it and landed a swift kick into Slade's chest, "Let's see, how many apprentices have you had? Three, right? Birdbrain, that earth girl, and me. You're a really bad judge of character you know that, right?"

Slade stumbled back a few steps then charged forward using his staff like a spear.

X ducked it and rolled under him, "Maybe you should invest in a dog, a small, toothless dog Slady-boy? I mean, if THAT betrays you the worst he can do is pee on your leg."

Slade whirled and swung the staff hitting X in the shoulder hard, sending X twirling around. Before X could turn back around Slade planted his boot heavily in his back, sending him stumbling a few steps forward, "When I'm done with you, you will be less than a small toothless dog."

Meanwhile, Robin slammed his fist into a wall;, he was going nowhere and he had lost Cyborg somewhere along the way… and worst of all he had lost Slade. That's when the wall he had hit shook. Robin took a step back and it shook again and there was an audible grunt from the other side. Robin quickly put a bomb on the wall and took a few steps back, "You're not getting away this time Slade."

Red X struggled with the boot crushing his throat. Slade leaned forward and applied more pleasure, "You see, once you become my apprentice, you never again leave my control." Slade casually removed his foot from his throat and the did a swing kick to Red X's head, sending him sprawling just in time to miss the explosion that would have torn his back apart. It took a second for the smoke to clear and then Robin rushed Slade.

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air as both used their bo staffs to swipe and smash at each other, deflecting each others shots and sending them back at the other. Red X sat up, once again grabbing his sore throat. Watching Slade push Robin back he got up and released the sharpened X-shaped blades on his gloves. Launching himself at his former 'master'. Slade threw the full force of his attack on Robin's staff, snapping Robin's in two. The staff was inches from hitting Robin in the forehead when it stopped. Red X shook his head, barely holding the staff up with the bladed gloves, "Tsk, tsk, Slady-boy. I guess you forgot about Birdbrain here!"

Robin glared at X for a moment, but then slammed the two halves of his staff into Slade's sides. Slade grunted and let go of the staff, kicking X in his side and sending X into Robin who tumbled to the ground. X rolled off Robin immediately, just in time to miss Slade landing heavily on Robin's chest. Robin stopped for a moment, all the wind knocked from his chest. As X stood Slade kicked him in the jaw sending him flying to the wall. "Pathetic, both of you. Neither of you are worthy of my apprenticeship." Slade said angrily, taking a step off Robin and then kicked him in his side.

Robin wheezed clutching at the spot had landed on, while Red X sat against the wall, not moving. Slade looked at Robin, but then walked over to X, lifting him up by the neck and holding him against the wall. Red X didn't struggle, simply dangling as Slade pulled back his arm to send a hard punch into his head. Robin nearly shouted as the fist flew forward, but without a sound, X tipped his head to the side and Slade's fist connected with the wall. Slade dropped X with a growl, but didn't have time to react as X pulled out an X and stuck it on his chest. A large shock coursed through Slade and he growled, pulling off the X-shaped taser off his chest and tossing it away. X's eyes went wide, but ducked neatly as Robin jump kicked Slade in the back, right over the crouching Red X.

Slade stumbled forward instead of simply falling on the ground. Red X and Robin looked at each other and launched themselves at Slade, kicking him in the back. Slade slumped forward and they stood above him. "Well, that went well, don't you agree kid?" Red X said, looking at Robin.

Robin looked at him first scowling, but then shaking his head, trying to keep a smile from appearing on his face, "Yeah that went well."

Slade rolled over to find the two of them staring down at him, "You're defeated Slade." Robin said flatly.

"Yeah, what mister melodrama said." Red X added.

"Another day…" Slade said disconcertingly, touching something on his wrist, "another day." The building shuddered and pieces of the roof began to crack. Slade rolled backwards, jumped to his feet and ran, shards of the ceiling blocking Robin and X from following.

Red X turned and started walking away, "Well then, be seeing you kid."

"Sorry X but…" Robin reached for a birdarang, but found his belt missing. He stared for a moment, but then looked up to see Red X looking back at him. And holding up his belt.

"Payback for the last time, birdbrain." X said, and disappeared.

Robin took a step to follow Red X, but stopped, he had other belts, and would have far more opportunities to get Red X. He had to find Cyborg before this place completely crashed down on his head.

Cyborg finished the last of the robots off by sending his fist threw its head. He took a moment to pull it off his arm and toss it onto the pile, and then the room began to splinter. Cyborg looked up as shards of the ceiling came crashing down. Taking a moment he aimed his hand and fired it, grabbing the ledge as best he could. He was pulling himself up when it began to crack. He winced; not looking forward to another fall into this pit while the building was collapsing around him. The ledge shattered and he started falling back into the pit when his hand was grabbed, Robin stood above him, trying his hardest to drag him back up. "IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Cyborg shouted, trying to be heard above the sounds of the building collapsing.

"STOP EATING!" Robin growled, pulling up hard, "YOU'RE TOO HEAVY!" He pulled up harder as Cyborg pulled himself forward up the length of the metal cord.

"YOU SHOULD TALK! YOU ATE ALL THE PIZZA LAST NIGHT!" Cyborg said, and managed to grab the ledge with his other hand and pull himself over the edge.

A small wall of stone fell directly in front of them as the rushed forward, trying to find an exit. Cyborg blasted it with his sonic canon and they rushed through, trying to avoid shards of ceiling and keep their footing while the floor shook. The hallway ended abruptly, and they were standing at a ledge several stories up. They looked at each other briefly, "Exactly how did Slade construct this place anyway?! IT DIDN'T LOOK THIS BIG FROM THE OUTSIDE!" Cyborg yelled above the din of falling stone.

"I don't know, I just know it's falling apart around us!" Robin shouted back. "We can fall or we can jump, it's your choice Cyborg." Robin said, gritting his teeth looking at the drop. "I wish Starfire was here…" Robin murmured, staring down at the fall.

"… You have the best timing on earth." Cyborg managed to mumble.

Robin looked at Cyborg who was staring slack jawed, "Huh?" He followed Cyborg's gaze to where it led, Starfire. "STARFIRE I'VE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER TO SEE YOU!" Robin shouted, to which Starfire blushed. Wordlessly, Starfire grabbed their hands just as the floor fell from beneath them.

"Raven told me to come back." Starfire explained, "Where is Red X and Slade?"

"They both got away…" Robin said as silently as he could.

"Where is your belt?" Starfire asked, lowering the two of them to the ground.

Robin winced, "Red X has it…" Robin said and sulked briefly, as Cyborg started to crack up, "he said it was payback for last time…" Robin looked back at the flaming rubble that used to be Slade's base. Perhaps searching for Red X right now wouldn't be a good idea. He had helped to destroy the base and nearly capture Slade… but he had also led them into a dangerous trap. Robin sighed another case where Red X led to more questions than answers…

Starfire lifted his chin up; "Raven has asked me to bring you home… Slade and Red X are gone. I think it is time to go home please?" She smiled at him hopefully.

Robin looked at her and smiled weakly, "Yeah… let's go."

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire walked into the medical wing of the tower in time to see Beast Boy scamper from the room. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran to them, "Raven's gone NUTS! Totally flipped out cuckoo lobanza!"

They watched him warily, Cyborg finally asking the question, "What did you do to Raven that you had to run away for?"

Beast Boy bit his lip, "I… sort of found out that the jewel on her forehead is missing…"

The Titans stood there for a moment, stunned and Robin's eyes went wide, "Red X…"

Beast Boy waved his arms frantically, "THAT'S WHAT I TOLD HER BUT SHE THINKS I'M PLAYING A PRACTICAL JOKE!"

Robin sighed then stepped past Beast Boy and walked over to the treatment room. "Raven…"

There was an angry growl from inside the room, "Tell Beast Boy to give me my jewel back."

Robin shook his head looking back at Beast Boy who took a step behind Cyborg, "Raven… Red X took your jewel. Probably when he saved your life."

There was a short pause, "… you mean Beast Boy wasn't joking about that?"

Robin sighed heavily and shook his head, "Yes, and just so you know you're not the only one he robbed. He took my belt too..."

There was a long pause and the door opened Raven walked out, the hood of her robe covering her face. She walked silently past Robin and straight to Beast Boy, who smiled gingerly, as she mumbled "Sorry."

Beast Boy wiped the sweat from his brow in relief, then looked at Robin, "So… Red X stole your belt?" Robin twitched ever so slightly and Beast Boy held his hands up in front of him, "sorry, sorry, hehe… hey… didn't you just whip Slade's butt?"

"He got away." Robin growled.

"As much as I hate myself for saying it… Beast Boy" Raven glared at him causing him to shrivel under the wilting glare of two of his comrades, "…has a point."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "Do you know what this means?" Raven cringed knowing she had made a very foolish mistake.

Cyborg smiled, "All you can eat…"

"…free form…" Beast Boy continued on without missing a beat.

"…BREAKFAST EXPLOSION!" They yelled in unison.

Before Raven could protest, she was already being dragged off to the operations room with Starfire and Robin following.

The door to the operations room opened but before the Titans could enter, the screen had flickered on and Red X was filling the screen, "Well hello kids…"

"Give me back my jewel." Raven growled.

Red X tipped his head to the side, "Oh, don't worry, everything is safe. Just check on the table in front of the TV. I was just holding it in safe keeping." Scowling Raven walked forward to the table and grabbed the red sliver, placing it on her forehead, "Happy now, birdie girl?" Raven glared at him, but didn't speak.

"As for you metal head, I destroyed Slade's database on the way out, and I have a little present for you on the table as well."

Cyborg took a few tentative steps forward, then launched himself forward and grabbed the disk lying on the tabletop, "This better be the last copy." He rumbled.

"Don't worry metal head, it is." X said cheerily, "As you for birdbrain, I gave you your precious belt back, with the homing bugs you put on mine. Nice trick, too bad I have an IQ higher than a brick. Speaking of which, Beast Boy, you'll find your game station in working order." Robin and Beast Boy walked forward, Beast Boy not quite understanding the barb Red X had thrown at him, and retrieved their valuables.

Starfire took a step forward, "Why do you steal from us and then give the items back?"

Red X shrugged, "For fun, oh, and by the way cutie, you'll find your item in your third drawer…" Her eyes went wide for a moment, although the other Titans could only guess at what she had kept in there. "… Although I must say, I really would have expected little-miss-gothic to be into leather, not you." Starfire's mouth opened but before she could respond, the screen went dead, leaving the Titans staring at Starfire in both shock and odd curiosity. Starfire trembled ever so slightly then sent her fist into the couch, shattering it's center and sending the two ends into the air at least three feet before falling back down. Without another word the Tamaranian princess turned and walked out.


End file.
